


Eddsworld Story Dump

by LilMonsterGurlDesi



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Universe, Background characters - Freeform, Canon/Fancanon, F/F, F/M, Fankids - Freeform, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMonsterGurlDesi/pseuds/LilMonsterGurlDesi
Summary: Sooooo just a buncha stories and random mashups. Mostly Ew x FC just cuz and all. I originally posted on Wattpad n now adding on here.Please don't ship shame(Fancanon = Background Characters given personality and made relevant)
Kudos: 2





	1. INFO

Mostly a clusterfuck of other Eddsworld fanfics other than my Ew next Gen stuff I type up in between my YT video scripts and such. Soooooooooooo yeup. Hope I can post enough stories to stave off boredum if yall dont follow my youtube channel.

You can put in requests to this chapter too if you want.


	2. "Her Savior"(Edd x Roxxi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Roxxi is a cancanon of mine originally being a mom for my Next Gen au. She's the girl in the plane from the PowerEdd episode.
> 
> N this is just a random story that I wasn't sure if I should post here or with the other Next Gen stories.

Things had become so horrible so quickly when the war started, it left so many people unable to figure out what to do. The Red Leader was quick to change things, to change London, to his liking.

Neo London was like something from a movie in a matter of months, and it was either get use to it and learn to live with it, or end up dead in an ally.

Roxxanne and her family had tried, but despite their efforts things just kept going down hill rapidly in the following years.

Soon it came to the point they're once nice neighborhood was no different than the slums. It was a bad idea to go outside at night, but because jobs were scarce due to the sudden and harsh transition, walking home at night was often something that had to happen.

And it was on one of such night "THAT" happened.

She had gotten off of working a long shift, so her tiredness dulled her senses, and they men had grabbed her before she could realize they were there.

She screamed, but no one heard and if they did they ignored her as the two men ripped her clothes and hit her till she was in too much pain to fight back anymore.

But by some miracle, that's what he intervened like a hero from a comic.

Roxxi watched as he pulled the two men off her and threw them aside. The men than tried to attack him, and punches were thrown, but it was over quickly regardless it being 2 against 1.

The man had punched one of them hard in the jaw putting the assailant into a heavy daze causing him to stumble back until his partner jumped on the guys back.

He than attempted to choke the man from behind, but the larger build man wasn't having it, and using all his body weight slammed the attacker into the wall of a building, forcing him to let go.

The two then decided to try and cut their losses and make a run for it, but not before the man gave them a few more bruises for they're troubles.

While watching it all happen, for a moment, Roxxi had stopped sobbing and forgot the pain they caused her, and she almost felt like she had just been watching a movie. For a moment, she forgot how afraid she had been.

But the allusion disappeared when her savior fell to his knees, clutching his side in pain, as he let out a low grunt, clenching his teeth.

"Oh my god!" Roxxi shouted quickly rushing to him, all the while feeling her own pain return. The man looked at her, a slightly worried expression showing through his attempts to bite back the pain.

"Are you alright...?" he asked panting through the pain, "Me!? What about you!?" She shouted, and even through the darkness, the woman could see blood start to soak the man's green hoodie.

"Y-your bleeding!" She gasped covering her mouth with her hand as her tears started to come back, "I-Is th-that-?" She started stuttering as she tried to keep from sobbing, the man shook his head.

"No... this is from... something else..." he said hesitating on the last part, "But forget about me... are you ok?" He asked again, Roxxi could see genuine worry and sympathy in his tired eyes and she could hear it in his voice.

And that was when she finally started crying again, letting out a loud wail of fear, pain, and relief, her tears flowed down her face harder than when she was attacked.

The way the world had become, it seemed like good people had become extinct, but than in her worst moment, a man who was already hurt, came to her rescue like a superhero. She felt so much relief and guilt that he had to do that, she felt like she'd never stop crying.

The man gently reached out to her, and carefully pulled her close to him, and she soon latched onto his trench coat, holding on for dear life.

With one hand firmly holding her shoulder, Roxxi rested her head against his chest and started sobbing into his hoodie.

From that point on things slowly started to blur, and she could only remember bits and pieces clearly.

But after the man's friends came and got them, she finally managed to calm down once she was brought to a safe place.

It was there she learned the name of the man who had come to her rescue.

Edward Guild was the man she found herself falling in love with.


	3. "Found You" Jane x Theo (Ew Next Gen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context:  
> Theo is Tom's emotionally unstable son, who drinks and enters and leaves relationships all the time trying to cope with the feeling of being Abandonded by someone he really cared about. (From my ver of the Next Gen)
> 
> Jane is from an alternate world, and a clone of Jon. She was created as an attempt to replace Jon, but the process went wrong and Jane was created a a female infant who was than given to Todd to adopt and raise.
> 
> The two were able to meet thanks to Edd and Matt's time traveling warping space and time enough for their universes to collide and interact every so often.

It was cold out.

Course winters in Neo London usually were. The freezing air chilled his lungs with every heavy breath he took. He had ran to the plaza as fast as he could, he had to get there in time.

It was the plaza he first met Jane, and where he was convinced they would meet again.

It had been over two weeks since they're first meeting, and he had went to that plaza everyday until someone (usually his dad) came to get him. It was further than him and his friends usually went, and he often stayed until the sun started going down, no matter how cold it was.

The first few times his mother grilled him about what he was doing there, and he honestly could not answer. He really didn't know himself to be honest. All he knew was his chest always felt warm and heavy when his mind drifted to Jane.

Theo let out a sigh, a small puff of steam forming before disappearing as quickly as it came as he plopped down on a cold as frick metal bench. The plaza was one of the few places left mainly untouched by Red Leaders remodeling of the city years ago so it was both busy and peaceful at the same time. But the cold air cleared his head too much, he could feel himself start to sober up, and his mind had started to wander too far.

Quickly untwisting the lid to his flask, Theo took a big swing of the cheap alcohol inside. He could feel his body start to warm up as the liquid settled in his stomach, though it would take a few more drinks for him to begin drunk enough to forget again.

That was the answer to all his problems and heart ache after all, just take a swing of alcohol and hope it helps to forget.

The cold air woke up old memories he had tried to bury deep. He didn't hate those memories though, he just hated how they made him feel lonely.

Jon, who had been by his side for as long as he could remember, had left an empty feeling in him when he suddenly disappeared. It had hurt to suddenly feel so alone, he even tried to convince himself the man didn't exist to begin with, but that somehow that just made the empty feeling so much worst.

Years later he started turning to alcohol to stop the emptiness, but no matter how much he drank, the emptiness always came back. He tried dating, after all his parents were a prime example of being in love. The relationships didn't last long, each time the attraction died, or the other person didn't like his personality, but they were all still nice while they lasted nonetheless. And than it was back to a flask full of cheap alcohol to drown out the emptiness.

None of them stayed on his mind like Jane did, that was how he knew they were different.

He felt his face start to heat up at the thought of them again, god he wanted to see them again.

He wanted to know more about them.

Everything about them.

He wanted this emptiness to go away.

Theo pulled up one of his knees and rested his chin on it as he focused his gaze on the crowd. If it had been anyone else, he would have given up by now, he would have never tried so hard for anyone else. Though that's probably the main reason his relationships didn't last long.

Anytime his body started to cool down, Theo took another swing of his flask, and when the liquid filled his stomach he could feel it warm his body again. He had to be careful though or else he'd end up drunk.

An hour passed.

Than two.

Than three.

And before he knew it, the plaza was becoming less and less crowded until it was basically empty. The sun was almost gone from the sky and he still hadn't seen Jane anywhere.

Letting out a sigh he thought to himself, "I guess I'll just have to come back tomorrow." he pulled up his hood and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Not like getting grounded any longer will make much of a difference." he started waiting for his dad to come and get him again since by now they would've found out he snuck out of the base again.

He rested his head on the back of the bench and closed his eyes just listening to the soft distant sounds.

Than suddenly, he got a small feeling. It wasn't a bad feeling or that feeling you get when something bad was going to happen, but it was still a feeling that said something just happened. The eyeless teen bolted up, sitting straight like someone had just startled him awake and he started looking around frantically.

And he saw them only a short ways away.

They were gripping their coat, obviously chilled from the brisk cold, but having noticed him, Jane smiled, waving at him. Theo found himself smiling with relief, before quickly making his way over to the other teen, but before he realized what he was doing, when Jan was in arms reach, the eyeless teen threw his arms around them, pulling them as close as possible.

"I found you..." he whispered softly feeling his heart try and jump into his throat.

\------------------

Wasnt sure if I should post this here or with my Next Gen fics, but Imma just post it here. Jane belongs to my pal Jiko and their Version of the Next Gen. 


	4. "Forget-Me-Nots" (Matt x Amanda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a lil touch n go... Srry
> 
> Context:
> 
> Amanda is another next gen mom and is the firl from the first Zanta Claws ep (the one who wasnt eaten) and was also in Zombeh Nation.
> 
> N this is partly my h/c on why Matt's petsonality does a 180.

His back was so warm as she laid against it, and her face resting against the back of his neck. The ginger had no problem carrying her, he wasn't huge or muscular, but he was tall, and in comparison to her petite height, it must have been easy for him. It was a nice moment.

She honestly wished they'd never make it to her house, she just wanted to live in that moment forever.

It had been a wonderful day, their club group had gone out to take photos of the city for an upcoming photography contest, and it had been a lot of fun to go around the city. They had been broken up in groups of two as a safety precaution, she and Matt paired up together.

They had taken photos of shops, cafes, wall art and a lot of other things, and just had a good time.

It would be the last time after all.

Matt was a senior and would be graduating soon. While Amanda on the other roll of film, she was three years younger than him, and would have to stand on the sidelines and watch as he stepped out of the small world school life created for it's students.

She really didn't want this moment to end.

Her tiny hands curled into the material of the light purple flannel he was always fond of, he smelled of the usual generic soap and shampoo, but the small brunette still liked it, and it distracted from the pain in her ankle.

The sun was setting bathing their walk home in shades of voiler, amber and gold, stretching their shadows against the scenery beside them, she wished she could take a picture of it. But her camera was packed away now, so instead she took in as much as she could.

"How's your ankle feeling?" He asked carefully shifting due to the tiredness his arms and hands were feeling, "I can get down if your getting tired." Amanda answered blushing, but the ginger just huffed, "That's not what I asked."

"I'm ok, it doesn't hurt as much as before..."

When they were walking around, she had gotten excited while they were going down a set of iron stairs and she stepped wrong making her foot slip from under her and twisting her ankle, though if Matt hadn't grabbed her, she probably would have gotten a lot more than a twisted ankle.

The ginger nodded slightly and kept walking, "That's good..."

The walk went quiet again, and it would be ending soon.

Just like her time with Matt.

She had overheard the boys talking about college and moving out of their parents places.

It hurt to think she wouldn't see him at school or club meetings, at lunch, or even while walking home. He was going to move on and she would no doubt be left behind.

Their walk ended not to long after and Matt dropped her off at her house so her parents for ice and compress her ankle before it swelled. They said their goodbyes.

And sooner yet graduation day came in the blink of an eye.

Amanda sat in the stands with her parents gently holding a small bouquet of flowers, which held all of her feelings and her unspoken words to give to the one she longed for. She watched as one by one the seniors walked onto the stage, got their diplomas and left the stage just as quickly as they entered. But when Matt walked onto the stage time seemed to slow down compared to the others.

When she first met him 2 years prior, he seemed like any other teenage boy, who she thought was cool and handsome because he was older and knew more than her. But now he seemed so much more mature.

He was wearing the same cap and gown as everyone else, but he was so much more handsome and glowed with the excitement of leaving one world for another.

Matt Harves was both her first and only highschool crush, and Amanda Miles had to swallow her sobs and hold back her tears to keep her heart from exploding as he left the stage.

When the ceremony was over Amanda had to squeeze and slip between people to catch up to where Matt and his friends were hanging around with their families.

"Matt!" The petite brunette shouted with a thick melancholy excitement as she trotted over to the tall ginger.

Matt whipped his head around and gave Amanda a small smile as she went up to him with less of a skip in her step than usual. "Congratulations!" The perky girl chirped as she thrusted the small bouquet of flowers into his hands, a smile spread across the young man's freckled face as he accepted the flowers. "Oh, thanks Amanda."

Amanda rocked bashfully on the balls of her heels as Matt looked over his gift,"What kind of flowers are these?" He asked as his fingers gently ran over the blue flower petals, and the girl's cheeks tinted a rosy pink as she blushed.

"Their Forget-Me-Nots." Matt paused at that and looked at the blushing freshman, he could see she wanted to talk more, she was so honest even with facial expressions, he could read her like a book. So with a sigh, he excused himself and took Amanda for a walk, still holding the flowers.

"They symbolize the hope of gifter not being forgotten by the one who receives them..." he started after walking a bit away from the large group of people. And he listened earnestly, even though she wouldn't look at him as she talked.

"They also mean 'True Love' because of their true blue color...." He could hear her voice crack. "Kinda self explanatory hu..? Though there are a lot of legends and stuff about them so-" just like how there was a lot she wanted to say, but she couldn't find the words, so they both fell silent.

Amanda was wearing a simple but nice periwinkle colored dress that ended at her knees and a small black jacket over it. Her long brown hair was slightly curled but was out of her usual pigtail style, instead held back with a matching ribbon in the back.

She looked like a little doll, having done her best to look nice for this day and this moment. If she didn't say it now, she'd lose her chance forever.

"I love you." She whispered, her voice soft but still clear enough for him to hear her confession.

Matt turned to her as she just kept her gaze on the ground. "Yea I know..." like mentioned, he could read her like a book, he had known for a long time. But it was still nice to hear it.

That day ended years ago.

Still she remembered it like it had just happened.

Amanda was 23 now, and she kept those memories locked in her heart as she worked to being a photographer like she had always wanted. She never stopped being Matt's fan either, so she hadn't changed much since highschool.

When her parents tried to discourage her passion, Matt encouraged it in his own way, even if he didn't remember it.

It had been a bittersweet reunion for the two. While one had no memory of one, memories were cherished of the other.

Amanda had been a little hurt, and sadly knowing Matt had his memories erased, stung just as much, because now the memories only belonged to her. Almost like she had made them up, like the Matt she had fallen in love with had been a figment of her young imagination.

But she still couldn't stay away from the ginger no matter how hard she tried, hoping the sting would fade if she kept her distance from him.

Matt wouldn't let her though.

He kept going back to her throughout a couple of months to get his picture taken by her. In fact that's how they first time and how they met again, what a twist of fate.

Matt was different though. He was no longer the person she met in highschool, he seemed to shine brighter than ever before. Amanda found herself adoring that though. He was so energetic and giggly, beaming with self confidence, it was an infectious kind of personality.

Still, even as she recited her clear memory, the fog in his mind didn't seem to clear.

Even so, as time went on, Amanda noticed there were things that didn't change about him.

He loved cookies, and baked goods, but hated ice cream and cold foods because they hurt his teeth. He liked dogs even though they made him sneeze to the point he thought he'd die. He loved that terrible series of movies and would watch them whenever he got the chance. He absolutely loved taking pictures, and still had a good eye for them.

At the core of it, he was still Matt Harves, so Amanda had hope he'd remember her someday, until then they could make new memories together.

So when he asked her to meet him at the park they reunited at, Amanda didn't hesitate. When she saw him come into her line of vision, she nearly ran up to him. He had a warm look on his face and a tender glow in his seafoam green eyes, it made her weak at the knees.

But when he showed her the bouquet of flowers he had gotten her, she nearly cried.

"Forget-Me-Nots...."


	5. "First Love" Tord x Annya (DayCare Au)

It was love at first sight, or atleast that's what Tord assumed it was. All the fairytales he had heard (and hated) explained what it was after all.

Annya was new to the day care.

A cute little girl with her auburn colored hair done in pigtails with pail skin, wearing simple pink dress. The timid and shy look on her face and the worry in her cornflower blue eyes were too cute to ignore. She was like a scared little lost lamb.

So once her parents left, Tord imidantly rushed over to introduce himself, pretty much ditching his friends.

"Hello, my name is Tord," the little boy greeted smiling at the new face, but the little girl just gave him a confused look as she gripped the skirt of her dress tighter, "Извините меня...?" She asked in her native tongue.

Just than the daycare teacher knelt to their level slowly, "Sorry Tord, Annya doesn't speak english yet," the teacher said giving a smile before walking away to do something else. Yea great child care services...

Tord than help out his hand to Annya, and not knowing what else to do, she put her pail hand in his tanner one. Reinacting a scene from sailormoon, the little Norweiegh brought her hand up to his face and gently kissed the back of her hand. This caused the small girl to blush redder than his hoodie as he spoke again, "Your so pretty, I love you."

His father had told him that some day, if he wanted to be happy in life, he would need to find a wife to marry. In his young mind, forcing mismatched peices to go together, came to conclusion that Annya was meant to be his wife someday.

This caused alot of trouble for Annya though. Her family was new to Britain, and at most she could only write her name in english, leaving her absolutely gobsmacked as to why she was suddenly being dragged around by a random kid.

Even though he seemed to be trying to be nice to her, that didn't lessen the state of confusion she was in. And that made for a very, very, long day of day care that summer.

___________

Bonus:

Just a random short fic bc I wanted to draw kiddos. I'll try n do more fics between writing YT scripts n drawing.


	6. "The Prince's Maid" Prince Matthew x Annabeth (Saloonatic)

It was two weeks before the 3rd Prince's 18th birthday, and instead of being excited to come of age, the young prince was holed up in his room refusing to come out or allow anyone but his personal attendant.

Like always, when big ben struck midday, a maid going by the name of Annabeth Miles brought the young prince's midday tea and snack, and was the only one allowed to enter. All she needed to do was knock and speak loud enough for the Prince to hear her through the thick door. "My dear prince," she called out,"I've come with your midday tea."

The ginger prince gave his permission and allowed her to enter his room which was lavished in luxuries of all kinds, a great number of which the simple maid would never be able to afford even while working for the royal family.

The small trolly made soft rattling sounds as it was pushing across the floor of the room and over to the window where the young prince was seated, reading a book with the sun as his light.

"I'm glad to see you dressed today, my dear prince." The maid said in a soft and gentle voice with a hint of humor flowing through her words. The prince had been upset for quite sometime, but recently he had been even more so, till he shut himself in his room, even going days without getting dressed. So the maid was happy to see some progress in the young man's mood.

Annabeth set down a plate with a slice of chocolate cake down on the side table next to the prince's reading chair, than she quietly pours him a cup of milk tea, "Would you like any honey?"

"Annabeth... do you love me...?" He asked and the maid just put a spoonful of honey in the tea, "One spoonful of honey it is." She said as she stirred the spoon around gently. "You didn't anwser my question..."

"You didn't anwser mine first," the brunette snipped back. She had never been afraid to be honest with him, and that's what the young prince loved so dearly about her, as she set down the cup of tea she anwsered honestly, "But yes, my dear prince, I love you very much." She gave him a tender smile that made his face grow hot.

"Than why..." the ginger prince closed the book gently with shaking hands,"Why won't you accept my proposal...?"

"Because, my dear prince, I'm just a maid." Annabeth stood up straight, hands folded infront of her, "And you've already been arranged to marry someone else."

"You know that doesn't matter to me..." he stood up from his chair and looked her dead in the eye. "I want you to be my wife... i don't want to marry someone else..." tears started to swell in his seafoam green eyes, "Especially someone who only sees my crown..."

"My prince, you know the law. Nobles marry other nobles, and Royalty marries other Royalty." She stated clearly, her firm voice making the prince cast his eyes down wards, unable to hold his gaze to her's.

"I don't care about that... it's not like I'm next in line to be king... so why should status matter...?"

"Your mother and father won't approve my dear prince, the arrangements have been made, and it is your duty as 3rd prince to honor them."

"HONOR BE DAMNED!!" The prince stamped his foot like a child about to throw a tantrum,"I didn't agree to any of this!! This isn't what I want!! This is what they want!!"

"And what do you want my dear prince..?"

Prince Matthew looked up as the tears started falling down his now scarlet cheeks, "I want YOU!" he shouted as his sobs finally broke free.

"No one cares for me the way you always have!!" The prince shouted louded as the maid stood only a few feet away, listening to his cries,"No ones ever been honest with me the way you've always been! No one could ever love me the way I know you do!"

"I love you Annabeth!! And I know you love me the same!! So why!?"

"Why can't we just runaway and get married!?"

Annabeth was quiet for moment as she kept a tight grasp of her composure before speaking, "Because my dear prince, I am only a maid who has worked since childhood to keep living," she smiled for him once more, but this smile felt like knife in his heart,"and you are a prince who knows nothing of hard work outside of the luxuries and responsibilities of this castle." Matthew listened not daring to interrupt.

"I love you dearly, I have cared for you since you were a child, watched you grow, and I've listen to all your requests. So I know..." she had to take a deep breath to keep her voice from shaking.

"My dear spoiled prince, you would never be able survive outside these walls or adjust to working for yourself, let alone supporting a family," the brunette reached up and gripped the cloth over her heart, "and my heart aches at the thought of you suffering because of me."

After she finished, Matthew started balling like a toddler, letting loose all his tears and sobs, not bothering to hold anything back. The maid who was use to his little tantrums and crying fits made her way over to him to help him calm down. And Annabeth tried her damnedest not to cry aswell.

The prince had been spoiled rotten as a child, being the youngest of two older brothers he had no major responsibilities, and being as handsome as he was, he was adored by many young ladies who seeked his attention. Annabeth was there for it all since being hired.

Despite the adoring fans he had, the prince always kept her close, and she admittedly spoiled him as well.

Even now, as he was acting as selfish and irresponsible as he ever had, she wanted to spoil him.

  
"-I will always be at your side, even when you marry, I'll still be close by... to listen to all your selfish requests and spoil you as I always have..."

"I am just a maid after all, it's all i can do for my dear prince..."


End file.
